Inuyasha And The Haunted Soup
by kiss from a rose
Summary: When soup comes alive....
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting down at a table in Kagomes kitchen, eating some alphabet soup. All of a sudden, the letters start to move around in the bowl, stopping altogether to form a sentence...  
  
What do they say?  
  
Kagome:*looks at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh....*looks*....Have....mercy..on us??? *blinks*  
  
Kagome:*looks at hers* You're....going to...miss...*looks harder*...the..bus?!!! ACK! *runs out*  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls up a chair next to Kagome's bowl and starts eating it seeing how his soup was weak and wanted to be left alone* **************************************************************************** * ~Later that day~ Miroku has joined our dear heroes in their soup eating. Let us see the outcome, shall we? Miroku:*looks down at his soup and wonders where the soup came from* Hmm..... *reads out what it says in the bowl* Hmm...... *nods and obeys the soups orders * ......... This is promptly when our dear monk stands up from his seat. A devious gleam in his eyes. Then, with grace and skill, tackles Kagome. Kagome: Ack!! *falls down and the both of them are now coated in hot, steamy soup.Along with the bowl falling onto her head.Growls in annoyance and tilts the bowl back slightly to glare at Miroku* MIROKU!!!!!!! **************************************************************************** * And here we have our lovable Sesshomaru with us. "Enjoying" his soup, too. Sesshomaru:*looks down at the bowl of soup and... throws it across the room*  
  
the word on the wall say: you will die today...in fact you will die right now... * And malicious laughter could be heard in the distance... ****************************************************************************  
  
Back to the brutal anger of Kagome..poor Miroku...  
  
Kagome: *is choking Miroku and beating him with the bowl when she sees Sesshomaru somehow fall to the floor in her kitchen*  
  
Kagome:.....O.O......?! Miroku: *notices his chance of revenge and begins to..to....tickle Kagome? Why, yes. It seems that way. Kagome: ACK! NO!! *shoves him and climbs into an air vent. Bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth slowly.* Miroku: *recovering from the push* HEY! No fair, Kagome. *Calmly steps up and pulls her out* Now, I have to get more revenge on you.... Inuyasha: Hey,Miroku. My soup says that you're a..drag queen *blinks* So, this is what you've been hiding? Miroku:...O.O..I hate your soup. Inuyasha: Yea, I ain't fond of it either. You shoulda seen the perverted things it was saying to me O.o...*looks at his soup* Feh, it wants me to glare at you. *glares evilly at Miroku* Miroku:..That soup is scary..*Looks around for his nearest weapon..and..finds a spoon. Blinks then composes self, forming an hostile smile and then begins to waves the spoon threatingly at Inuyasha's soup* Don't make me use this... What will become of Inuyasha's soup? Find out next chapter of...THE HAUNTED SOUP. *dun dun dun* Oh yea, by the way. This is my first ever humour fanfic. So, yea. Don't blame me if it sucks too much. O.o **************************************************************************** * 


	2. More soup wars

Here we have Naraku, enjoying *cough* his soup.  
  
Naraku: *shakes head* Right...screw this...*Picks up spoon.*  
  
Soup: Ye try it boyo, and we'll be scraping you off the walls for Spring  
  
Naraku: O.O....Oookay....*Puts down spoon slowly.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back to Miroku vs. Inuyasha's soup.  
  
Miroku: I'll kill you, you damn god foresaken soup!!!!!!!!1 *Grabs the noodles and starts to strangle them*  
  
Kagome: *smacks Miroku and looks into her bowl*  
  
Soup: Did ya hear about Sadam?  
  
Kagome: *blink* Um...no O.o  
  
Soup: He's a freakin homo who doesn't know when to give up and is being banished to the 7th level of hell  
  
Kagome:.....^_^ I like you, we think exactly alike! Well..almost....  
  
Kikyo: *Suddenly appears but everyone thinks it is quite normal* Well, everyone. The soup is not haunted. It's the room. You tend to forget that ghosts do exist *laughs*I would demonstrate but I would scare everyone.  
  
Naraku: Well, I didn't see any Ouija boards... perhaps the ghosts prefer to communicate through noodles... great handwriting, too... *Looks into his soup again*  
  
Soup: Hi. I am the Chocolate Brownie Noodle Soup, and I live with all the other Noodle Soups in the Noodle Soup Castle, where we play games all the time. My favourite colour is Pink, and I like horsies. Hi. I am the Chocolate Brownie Noodle Soup, and I...BLOOD  
  
Naraku:!!!!! Okay, that's the last time I get Noodle Soup out of a can...  
  
-------------------- 


	3. And the beat goes on

Haha, yay for my first review from Kagome98 ^_^!Thank you!!  
****************************************************************************  
*************  
Naraku: Sango(How he knew her name...we just don't know..), you have yet to  
try your soup.  
  
Sango: *Queasy* I'm too fragile for Soup. I Just can't eat noodles..not  
today anyway.  
  
Naraku: Wow. You have been paying attention, haven't you? I am impressed. I  
am, however, offended by the fact that you would believe that I would be  
narrow-minded enough to impose my own prejudices upon other people... Do  
What Thou Wilt, and all that sort of thing...  
  
But, at least look at the noodles... that's what the messed up story's  
about...  
Sesshomaru: *Back from the dead....DUN DUN DUN* Pass the salt, damnit...  
Inuyasha: *Ignores his older brothers request and looks into his soup*  
O.O...Ok..that's is NOT right...  
Sesshomaru: *Grabs the salt* And what are the noodles telling you,  
Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha *Leans over and whispers in Sesshomarus ear*  
Sesshomaru:....The noodles are asking you to sleep with them?! That's  
bizarre...  
Sango: No, that's demented.  
Kikyo: *Sitting in the rafters watching them* You people are interesting to  
observe. Especially those who believe the Soups haunted *Laughs*  
Sesshomaru: *Picks a chain out of the bowl* Hey! You! The opaque guy  
swimming around in my bisque - bugger off!  
Kikyo: *Getting slightly annoyed that she's being ignored* Do you all  
really believe the soup can talk?!...This is interesting...  
Sango: Hey Sesshomaru, can you help exsorcise this guy? He keeps flicking  
peas at me..And his personal hygiene is yet to be desired..  
Kagome: *Looks into her soup again*  
Kagomes Soup: Entry Number Fourty...Oh my beloved D...how can you stand  
such loneliness and suffering? I wish you were real so I can hold you in my  
arms and whisper that it's alright, that I'm here and that I will never let  
you go...~~  
Kagome: *blinks and knocks the bowl off the table, blushing scarlet red*  
  
Kikyo: Interesting, Kagome.  
Sesshomaru: *Sarcasm* I would love to, Sango. But I must have left my  
crucifix and holy water in my other suit...  
Sango: *Yet again, sarcasm* Ever heard of the phrase " A friend in need"..?  
Naraku: It goes something like "... IS A SUCKER INDEED", doesn't it?  
  
Sango: That seems to be the size of it...yes....  
Sesshomaru: The guilt of it all..*Throws a random crucifix to Sango* There  
you go, I'll just nip down to St Augustines & grab some holy water. *  
Carefully tilts the bottle behind his back so no one can see..lets the holy  
water drip away* Hm..*upends bottle* Seems I'm fresh out...  
Naraku: Couldn't you just use the crucifix? The holy-water might make the  
noodles taste funny...  
  
Random Dude, and will be called RD: Ze noodlez, are alive? Datz freaky and  
bizarre, I shall.... EAT THEM.. no, wait, that I shall not, I shall analyze  
them in my zecret lab, hwah hwah.. the world will never be ze zame..  
What will become of the noodles? Why are Inuyasha noodles attracted to  
him?! We might never know... 


End file.
